New Family Found
by clo-eli
Summary: Due to the Family Reconstruction Act, Noin and Heero find out that they have family members in Namimori.  Une takes this chance to give the gundam boys a break as well as giving her less paper work to handle.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Gundam Wing. Both works belong to their respective owners.

Summary: Due to the Family Reconstruction Act, Noin and Heero find out that they have family members in Namimori. Une takes this chance to give the gundam boys a break as well as giving her less paper work to handle.

Family Found Chapter 1

Lady Une was sitting on her desk looking over some files that were recently brought in. She had just finished calling the people that were going to be affected by the news in the documents and she could not help but smirk at her prayers being answered. She now had a perfect excuse to get the former gundam pilots on vacation and away from central headquarters where they could cause her more paper work.

The door opened and Duo stepped in, only to stop in shock at the smirk that Une had. He made a quick mental list of the things he had done and what he could have been caught doing. The list did not match so he continued to walk and sit on one of the chairs, he was ready to twist a few words in order to get out of any trouble. The rest of the former pilots arrived in the same fashion, the last to arrive was Lucrezia Noin. She had a puzzled look on her face, she was not sure why she had been called in, especially seeing Lady Une's serene smile which looked quite evil in the views of everybody in the room.

"I have good news." Une announced. Duo could not resist and quickly spoke, "You are going to give Mariemaia a younger sibling." Une sent Duo a death glare and Treize, who was barely getting into the office, fainted at the news of him being father to a new child. Une felt her eye twitch as she looked at the fallen form of her lover. "No," she said as evenly as she could make her voice, "but it does concern some of your family." Everyone looked at her, and Une felt a surge of smugness at the knowledge that they had yet to find out. "As you know, not all the testing for the Family Reconstruction Act has been finished, but I have checked and two of you have family in Namimori, Japan. Lucrezia, I am pleased to announce that your cousin, Nagi, has been found alive and her last current whereabouts are in the Namimori Hospital. Heero, I do believe that you have a half-brother by the name of Kyoya Hibari. He is around the same age as you and is currently attending as his last year of middle school."

Une waited for the news to sink in. Noin felt a surge of happiness overcome her. The last she had heard about her cousin was that she had died in an accident. The blow was almost as bad as when she lost her younger brother to a kidnapping accident. Her only biological family now was her cousin and her brother if he was still alive. The rest of her family was lost in the war. Heero was unsure of how to feel. He had the family he wanted already, but he wanted to know what his brother would be like. His family here was weird, especially with Relena and Dorothy's new obsession, but he did not want to change it. He was quietly supported by the rest of the teens according to the looks that they were giving him. This was proclaimed loudly by Duo's voice, "Alright, we have some fresh meat, I mean family members to meet. So when are we going to see them?"

After Duo's little victory jig was done, Une smirked. "Glad you asked. I have decided that you will all use this as a vacation time that you all deserve." Seeing the looks of protest, Une's eyes and voice turned harsher. "That is an order, I do not need any more paper worked that could have been avoided because you were bored." As she finished the sentence, her eyes turned back to the sweet smile that would fool anyone except those in the room, Relena and Dorothy. I am giving you two weeks to get your stuff together and arrange everything for this vacation. Even though you guys are all made into legal adults before this, I would like for you to attend Namimori Middle School and make other friends your age. Noin and Zechs are going to act as your guardians for when you are there. Keep damage to a minimal and if you do something make sure that I do not find out about it and be able to trace it back to you. There are strange things going on in Namimori, so be careful. Now dismissed and get out of my sight before I start issuing more paperwork as punishment." All quickly fled the room, with the exception of the smiling Une and the passed out Treize. Une sighed and went to pick up her fainted lover and tossed him in one of the couches she had to the side of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Gundam Wing. Both works belong to their respective owners.

Story is set after future arc but before the Shimone arc.

p.s. Relena and Dorothy's obsession is in a one-shot that I made incase anyone was wondering.

Chapter 2

After the meeting the teens held a conference at their shared home. For the first few minutes they stayed silent, contemplating what was going to happen. Duo not liking the solemn atmosphere decided to break it. "Does this mean we get to have another kid that we get to teach the meaning of fun and excitement like we did to Hee-chan?" Hearing this, Heero could not help but give a twitch at his annoying nickname.

Trowa looked at Heero and spoke, "I doubt that it is genetic, it was probably the result of his training to be the perfect soldier. Besides Heero wasn't that bad, he could tell a joke." Everyone but Heero and Trowa sighed in exasperation.

"Only you would think that since you both share similar tastes in jokes." Wufei spoke. "Anyway we should be a bit more worried about our cover story. We don't want them to know that we are Preventers, and we also don't want them to know why they can't adopt Heero if Ms. Hibari feels obligated to. It would also be great if we could avoid any attempted kidnappings that would lead to us getting in trouble for using unnecessary force in bringing down the would-be kidnappers." They wanted to avoid the Preventer status because they wanted people to treat them as they would anybody else, which was why they also wanted to avoid using Quatre's last name Winner since it is well known. They doubt that any future kidnappers would know that Quatre was quite deadly. They also did not want to think about what would happen if Relena decided to visit them, she was already a well-known face and could not be as easily hidden as the rest of the boys.

A few hours debating what they would do, the boys still had not come to a conclusion. Their door was opened and Noin and Zechs walked in carrying a bunch of folders in their arms. "What's this?" Quatre asked as the folders were thrown in the table that was nearest the teens.

"This," she responded, "are all the information that we need to go through. By the way Quatre, I did not know you had a nephew in Namimori." The teens were shocked at the amount of files that they needed to go through, while Quatre was confused about having a nephew in Namimori.

"Noin, I don't have a nephew in Namimori. Where did you hear that?" Noin got one of the files and tossed it to him. The file read "Hayato Gokudera" on the front. In it were descriptions of his life. Quatre was shocked as he read the file, his face grew angry at the list of times and reasons to visiting the hospital. He was now very overprotective of a boy that he had not met before and was quite angry at the thought that the was living in a foreign country by himself. He went to another room where the only thing the rest of the occupants of the house heard were sharp commands in Arabic. They decided to go back to work and leave Quatre to do what he wanted in the mean time.

The boys found all they needed to know about their new "family members." Noin was reading about Chrome when a picture of a familiar person got her attention. "Why that idiot," she muttered. "When I get my hands on you, you are so going to pay." She threatened the picture. Zechs looked worried at his lover.

"What's wrong?" Zechs finally asked. "That," Noin said while pointing to the picture of a blue haired teen with different colored eyes, "is my brother Mukuro that was kidnapped when he was young. He knew that I would be worried but he still did not come looking for me when he escaped from his kidnappers. Instead he got caught in Vendice. I don't even know what Vendice is, let alone where it is." She finished frustration clear in her voice. The males all stayed a distance away from her as she started to growl and mutter incoherently as she was looking at the rest of the files. Heero, however, got his laptop out and started to look for the elusive Vendice.

Quatra re-entered the room with an angelic expression on his face. "I am now the guardian of Hayato." He announced calmly. "What's wrong with Noin?" He asked as he saw her threatening aura.

"Her brother is stuck in a mafia prision." Heero stated calmy while still trying to look for the exact location of the Vendicare. "What!" Everyone else exclaimed at both his bluntness and the news. Before anything else could happen, Noin's phone rang.

"Hello?" Noin answered. "Right, thank you for calling me commander. I'll be sure to let them know. We'll be leaving tonight. Thank you once again." Noin hung up the phone. "Une called." She told the males in the room. "There was a fight in Namimori, and Nagi and Hayato are in the hospital along with their friends. Kyoya is apparently safe, but is taking a silent vigil on the rest of the hurt members to make sure nobody does anything to them. I want to leave today to check on Nagi, later I'll do something about Mukuro. What are you guys going to do?"

Heero looked up from his computer. "I found the coordinates for the Vendicare. Though I do want to go and check on my brother and be a back up for Noin." Quatre looked around, "I am also going with Noin, there we could also look for a place to live and register at the school." Duo grinned, "Looks like I get to get some excitement. I'll go get your brother." Wufei gave a slight grin, "I'd rather you not go and get captured. Looks like I'll babysit you Duo. I'll take the Vendicare mission." Trowa and Zechs looked at each other and nodded, "We'll go for the mission as well. We don't want anything bad to happen."

The next couple of hours were filled with everyone getting their gear and luggage ready. The flights were already booked as well as the hotels. Those with the Vendicare mission decided not to get a hotel nearby and instead to take a flight to Namimori straight after that.

Hours later the boys that were in the Vendicare mission decided to split up. Duo decided to be the bait and draw the Vendice's attention to himself, Trowa and Zechs were going to look for Mukuro, and Wufei was going to be Duo's back up. The plans did not go the way they wanted. Instead they got Mukuro withought having to put up any fight. Appearntly the Vendice were very grateful for the gundam pilots, and after hearing that Mukuro had a older sister that was out for vengence on her brother, they gladly handed Mukuro to the former-gundam pilots. They were going to take him back if he decided to do something of a serious level, though they did know that he was one of the Vongola's Mist guardian. "Aw man," Duo complained, "I wanted to see some action." The rest sighed at his statement, though they secretly agreed with him. Mukuro had still not woken up, and did not appear to be close to waking up. They took the flight back to Namimori not knowing what awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Gundam Wing. Both works belong to their respective owners.

Note on the story: The Vendice are on the side of the Gundam Pilots and the Preventers. The Vendice made sure that the faces of the Gundam pilots were not shown in the mafia world in case anyone of them felt the need to interfere. The head of the Vendice is related to Une, and knows how Mukuro's new keepers are. Mukuro will sometimes be assisting the Preventers on missions, as part of the release. Preventers do turn in the wanted mafioso to the Vendice.

Chapter 3

Noin, Quatre, and Heero were not having a great day. They were not allowed to visit their sick family members when they arrived at the hospital because they did not have the authorized clearance. The adoption papers would take another day to fully process before Noin and Quatre were allowed to take their new charges. The good news was that they found a house, rather a mansion, for all of their needs to be fit as well as have extra rooms for any visitors. The bad news is that the mansion was in need of repairs, a lot of repairs. They had checked in at a hotel for the night, the three of them prepared for the mansion to be fixed as quick as possible. They all silently thanked their respective deities for Quatre's connections, the mansion repairs started right away and would be livable in two more days.

In the morning, Noin received conformation of the retrieval of her brother, and would arrive at night. Sally had been called and she would arrive around noon to check on her brother in the hospital, calls had already been made about that arrangement. They decided to do some shopping for their needs and to get the rest of the paper work done for them to live here, which also included the school's permission for a "transfer."

In the hospital, all the Vongola guardians were in the same room. This was for safety precautions. The only uninjured ones were Hibari, Lambo, and Yamamoto. they, along with Ken, Chikusa, Reborn, Bianchi and the girls, were keeping silent vigil of their friends, even if Hibari would prefer not to refer them as such. Dino was with Lambo and I-pin keeping an eye on Nana. A soft knock was heard and a woman with long black hair tied to a bun walked in. Her grey eyes focused on her son Kyoya. In her hands, she held a letter that she had received last night. "Kyoya, I have to talk to you."

Hibari looked at his mother and then he looked at the occupants of the room. "You could tell it to me here." He told her softly.

Ms. Hibari took a quick breath and told him bluntly. "They found your half-brother from your father's side. He's an orphan but does not want to be adopted into any family. He will be coming here for a visit."

Hibari looked at his mother in shock, but quickly recovered. "Hn." was his only response. His mother nodded and took her leave out of the hospital, leaving her son to ponder on his situation. The rest of the occupants decided to stay quite, not knowing how Hibari would handle this situation.

A few minutes later and Bianchi's phone rang. She answered the phone quickly and only listened to what she was being told not giving a response. She shut the phone and noticed that everyone that was conscious was looking at her. "Hayato," she started quietly, "just got out of dad's control. He has a new guardian from his mother's side who will be coming here. I don't know who it is, but dad is on his way to try to take Hayato back to Italy with him." The guardians quickly got tensed and had their weapons ready in case something happened.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, Sally was picked up at the airport and the four of them had already gone out for lunch. They went to the hospital to get ready for the exams. Sally was shown around by the doctors and Noin, Quatre and Heero were once again stuck in the waiting room. The three feigned sleep since it got them away from the awkward stares. They waited for a few more hours, the rest of them were already on their way to the hospital. They noticed a brown haired man wearing a black pin-stripped suit walk in surrounded by a group of men wearing black suits. They made their way to where the Vongola's hospital room. Quatre recognized the man through his slighted eyes as Hayato's father. He tensed as they entered the room, his tension caused the other two to be prepared for anything. They waited until they heard the shouting and Noin took off before the other two, Preventer badge on her hand as she pushed the door opened.

In the room, the hospitalized guardians were barely waking up. They were not going to get released until at least tomorrow. Bianchi had filled her brother in on his being given a new guardian. As she finished the door was opened and her father stepped in along with his men. "We are going home." He told his son. He reached over to get him out of bed, but Yamamoto stood between the two, sword in hand as a warning.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that. He is still recovering and is in no shape for him to leave here." Yamamoto said, his eye showed no hint of the laughter he usually has, instead they were narrowed in seriousness. Hibari had his tonfas out ready to attack if they protested.

"He's my son." Bianchi and Hayato's father screamed. The men moved to take the teen by force. Shouts were made before the door busted open revealing a woman with dark blue hair and a Preventer's badge in her hand.

"What is going on?" she shouted.

"I am taking my son from here, no need for Preventers to get involved." Mr. Gokudera answered her with an air of confidence.

"He doesn't look like he could leave from here." She answered back.

"Preventers are not needed here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I have family here. I don't like that fact that you could be risking their recovery. Besides, you don't want to get arrested for disturbing the peace, do you?" She answered back smugly.

He looked at her furiously before he and his men stormed out, completely missing the other two teens that were outside the room. Heero was restraining Quatre from attacking the man.

Noin looked around the room and noted their stares. She put away her badge and saw Chrome looking at her with wide eyes. "Lucrezia?" Chrome asked timidly.

"Nagi!" Noin smiled happy to see her younger cousin. She walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug, ignoring the stares that the rest of the room's occupants were giving her.

"What are you doing here?" Chrome asked her.

"I came to see my believed-to-be-dead baby cousin. Really I don't know whose worse, you or my brother. Anyway, the official documents that state me as your guardian are not going to be ready until tomorrow in the morning." She noticed her sad stare and saw that Ken and Chikusa wanted to protest. "Of course when I found out that when I got my younger family under my protection I would have left them missing two other people, I also added them as my charges. So Ken and Chikusa are also going to be my charges." She said smugly, looking at everyone's shocked reaction. "Don't worry we won't be leaving since you do have friends here. Instead we found a house, though it needs a little bit of repair." A snort was heard outside the room, and Noin's eye twitched a bit. "Alright, it needs a lot of repair, but at least it will be livable by tomorrow. Happy now." The last part was directed towards outside the room.

"Whose we?" Chrome asked.

"That is a secret and you won't find out until tomorrow?" Noin said in a sing-song voice. "Why don't you rest, I can see that you guys want to talk amongst each other. I need to see about the rest of the group. I'll leave my phone number here in case of any emergency or if you feel like talking. I'll swing by later in the evening if the nurses let me, if not by tomorrow I will smugly show them the guardianship papers." With a quick hug to Chrome, she went to Ken and Chikusa and caught them in a hug as well before she left.

"She seems nice." Tsuna commented. Chrome smiled at him.

"She's my favorite cousin, her younger brother was kidnapped so I did not get to know him. She is a bit overprotective though." Chrome replied. "She's going to force us to go to school, so we might end up going to Namimori Middle School." She commented. Both Tsuna and Chrome spaced out for a bit while Ken and Gokudera started protesting.

"I feel Mukuro-sama nearby." Chrome announced. This got an instant reaction. Hibari stood up with his tonfas on hand, Ken and Chikusa quieted as they got excited that their master was near. The guardians, minus Tsuna were on the defensive, Tsuna was still feeling out for Mukuro's aura when he noticed that it did not seem to be hostile at all. Reborn was on alert, already upset at the various news that he heard.

Throughout the evening and until the morning, Mukuro's aura was still felt by Chrome and Tsuna, but there was no change. Noin was not allowed to return to the rooms. Tsuna seemed happy that Chrome and the rest of the Kokuyo gang got a home and someone that cared for them. Though he was worried about her being in Preventers. Hibari got used to the idea of having a half-brother and was curious to meet him. Though he was curious about why his brother did not want to be adopted. His contemplation of having a brother of his own got him to be possessive towards him without even knowing him. Gokudera was wondering his own fate, he did not know how to react to having and living with an unknown family member from his mother's side. He did not want to leave Namimori and definitely did not want to leave his precious Tenth's side since he was his right-hand man.

Mukuro was admitted to the hospital and checked. He would be allowed to leave the following morning. The group left the hospital to check how the mansion's repairs were going. It was close to being livable and with their being workers still working at night, it should be finished at around noon the following day. The furniture they ordered would arrive at around the same time. Noin and Zechs were assigned to go pick up their charges, while the rest of them worked on the house and decoration as well as setting up surveillance cameras and a defense system. The following day was going to be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Gundam Wing. Both works belong to their respective owners.

Note: If a part sounds hurried, I might make it into a one-shot, it's usually because I could not think of the exact dialogue at that time. For the one-shots to occur, I do need to know which parts to write it on.

Relena and Dorothy will make an appearance, though that will be after they are in school after a little bit.

Chapter 4

The morning was a bit insane with the Preventer crew. It was because of a miracle and the wonderful Lady Une that Noin and Quatre did not stalk the hospital during the nights, however they that did not help during the mornings. The two wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible, this morning Heero had backup in arguing about finishing the rest of the important matters. They needed to finish getting the stuff for the house and they needed to get everything from school ready, from signing in to getting the uniforms and the rest of the school supplies. After much argument and negotiations on everybody's parts Zechs and Noin were going to pick up the new house members as well as their belongings from their previous places. Zechs had already rented a moving van for the day and they planned to use it. The teens were going to fill out what was needed, which now included groceries as well as checking the house to see if everything was in place, Quatre was left pouting at not picking up his nephew.

When Noin and Zechs arrived at the hospital, Noin was all to happy to see if her brother was awake. Luckily for Noin, he was still asleep. She smirked as she saw the first signs of his waking, Zechs just shook his head and sighed in exasperation already recognizing her sadistic smirk. Noin lowered her head so that she was right in front of his face. "Wakey, wakey, little brother. Rise and shine." She said in a sing song voice.

Mukuro felt himself waking, and new that he was not in the Vendicare anymore. He felt blankets around him, and he suddenly felt a warm breath on his face. His alarm grew when he heard a voice he had not heard for a very long time. His eyes opened at once and widen at seeing his sister's face so close to his with an eerie smirk. He did what is normal for someone in his position. He shrieked which caused his loving sister to let out a sadistic cackle. Zechs saw that they needed a family moment, and that he needed his sanity in tact, and told them he was going to get the rest of the teens and left the room as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked his sister.

"Is that anyway to greet your older sister Mukuro?" Noin countered. "I am now your legal guardian." She informed him. "Thank you very much for getting in touch with me after you escaped from your kidnappers." She told him sarcastically.

"Lucrezia," Mukuro began, "it's very dangerous for you to have an association with me. People are going to go after you, and I don't want that. When I escaped, I stayed as far away from you as possible. It would have been better if you forgot about me." He looked into her eyes as he said this, and he meant every word.

Unfortunately for him, that was the wrong response. Noin grabbed Mukuro in a headlock and hauled him out of bed, dragging him out of the room. "You're my family, you won't get rid of me easily. Now come on, we need to get our cousin and the rest of our new family." Mukuro was protesting and asking for help, but it fell on deaf ears. Noin cackled at his struggling.

Hospital with the Vongola

Gokudera could not help but wonder what type of family he had from his mother's side. He had never asked his mother before, thinking of her as only his beloved piano teacher at that time, and his father did not know much about his wife's family. His father was convinced that she had no family. At that thought he grew angry thinking that his mother's family abandoned her. If that was the case, he did not want to even meet them. He did not know what was going to happen to him, but he did not want to leave his friends behind and he did not want to leave the tenth's side, after all he was his right-hand man. Tsuna had told him not to worry, but he couldn't help but to worry, he was in the mafia. Hibari kept vigilance throughout the night and day, keeping them all constantly aware of how vulnerable they were and are. The attacking mafia family might send out another huge amount of assassins after them, he worried that they would go after his new family. He was sure that Chrome and Hibari felt the same way, he knew that the rest of the guardians were worried about that. They were all mostly healed and were allowed to leave the hospital today.

Chrome was anxious, she wanted to be with her family but she also wanted to know about Mukuro-sama. The all felt his presence in the hospital, Hibari did not leave the room because he did not want to leave the vulnerable with only a three protectors. Nobody was sure if Mukuro possessed another person or what it was. They were broken out of their thoughts when a blond man with long hair walked in. His blue eyes surveying the group. Everybody stared back at him.

"May I help you." Yamamoto said with his friendly smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Nagi, Chikusa, Ken, and Hayato. I'm here to pick them up." Zechs said.

"Who are you supposed to be blondie?" Gokudera and Chikusa said at the same time causing Zechs to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm" he started to say, but was interrupted by the door opening abruptly.

Noin had opened the door with one hand, while the other had Mukuro in a head-lock. "Hey guys, ready to go. Hayato, your guardian is helping to get everything organized so your leaving with us." Noin said calmly, ignoring the protests and squirming coming from Mukuro.

Tsuna's jaw dropped at the sight, Hibari felt like laughing sadistically but kept it to himself, and the rest of the crew were in shock. None of them felt Mukuro move due to their focus being on the blond. "Mukuro-sama." Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa cried out.

"Oh, you guys already know him?" Noin said, oblivious to their concern. "Well I guess I don't have to introduce my baby brother to you guys, huh?"

"Baby brother!" was their response to her statement. Though Mukuro's was along the lines of "Let me go sis. You're embarrassing me." But she had perfected the art of selective hearing, it did wonders to her mood. To counter this, Zechs developed the ability to ignore some of the moments where one is supposed to question her sanity, which includes giggling on weird moments.

"Alright gang," she addressed everybody in a happy mood, "let's get going. The rest of the amigos that are not living with us, please wait until tomorrow to visit because we would like to get settled first before we accept guest. Don't worry, you'll see them at school tomorrow."

The mention of school had Mukuro protesting. "When did I need to go to school?" He questioned while still struggling to get out of his sisters grip. He blamed his imprisonment for his inability to escape.

"Since I'm your guardian and I say so." Noin said happily, adding a noogie to his head for questioning her authority.

"Please excuse my fiance, she is a little too hyper today." This statment had everybody look at Noin for an engagement ring, which was hidden under her arm since she was using that arm for holding her brother. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get going, the others aren't all patient." Zechs guided them out of the hospital while they were in a shocked state, Noin leading the group. Reborn had a questioning look on his face vowing to do research but not questioning the people in front of him. To him the blond male had looked very familiar, and the the blue-haired female was a Preventer, it would do him no good for them to get suspicious. Hopefully by tomorrow they would get more answers.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Gundam Wing. Both works belong to their respective owners.

Important Note: I am at a crossroads on the parings for both of the crossover stories. I do not like using OC's unless absolutely necessary, and romance is not going to be a big part in the fanfics. My question is whether there is going to be yaoi (slash), yuri (fem-slash) or hetero pairings. I plan to do both versions, but the votes for either of those will be about which is the main story while the other would be the alternative. Both of them will be similar to one another with the exception of some scenes and scenarios. Thank you for your reading. (PMs are accepted as well.)

Chapter 5

"I don't get why I can't go see my nephew." Quatre was still fuming as they had exited the school after getting the paperwork ready.

"We don't want to freak him out by telling him that his uncle is just a year older than him." Heero bluntly replied. "That explanation will have to come later on today, hopefully after all of the mundane issues are settled."

Quatre sighed, he knew that he had a point, but he was worried. He hoped that the Winner name will discourage a lot of people from messing with him.

Duo had a pout on his face. "I don't see the point of going to school if we already know all of this."

Wufei looked at Duo and told him simply, "Une's orders, she wants us to at least try to make some friends that are normal."

"Normal is overrated with the things we do." Duo countered.

"Une told us to attend school, nothing about our conducts or grades." Heero informed them. The rest just looked at him in shock.

"Did you just give Duo permission to run wild?" Trowa asked confused.

"Make it out whatever want of it." Heero remarked.

Duo grinned at the thoughts of future pranks. "Heero, you're my hero. Mission accepted." He said while hugging Heero tightly. He let out a maniacal laugh that had the rest of the pilots sighing. Heero hoped that he would not regret that comment, but he admitted to himself, it would be boring just having to attend school if they already knew the materials.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

The three guardians, along with Ken and Chikusa, were walking behind the adults into the mansion that was to be their new home. The mansion was nice, though it could have used a few more cleaning up, but it was vastly different from the haunted house it used to be. The teens were silent, not knowing what to say, they did not know how much the adults knew though they knew something if they got Mukuro out of prison. It was clear they had connection to superiors in the Preventers, they were not eager to get into unnecessary trouble with the law. Gokudera was nervous about his meeting with his uncle, he did not know what to expect.

"Looks like they aren't here yet." Zechs commented.

"They must be registering for school. Were already stocked with food and it looks like they did some shopping already." Noin answered as she looked around the house.

"Were already registered for school, didn't you say that you had registered them before you came to the hospital?" Gokudera asked.

"Ah, I did." Noin said. "I just registered you guys, except for Hayato since he's already enrolled in school."

"Then I don't see what they would be doing registering for school." Gokudera replied.

Before Noin could respond back, the front door was opened and the younger Preventers entered. "Honey I'm home!" Duo said in a sing-song voice. A huge cheshire cat grin was on his face that put the two adults on alert.

Quatre walked in eagerly and looked at his nephew. Gokudera was on the defense, not knowing what was going on, while the rest of his group looked amused at the entrance. "You look so much like your mother." Quatre said and he got the taller teen into a hug. Gokudera was confused and did not know what was going on.

"Who're you?" Gokudera asked as he tried to shove Quatre off.

Quatre let go of his nephew. "I'm your uncle Quatre. Your'e under my custody now, my name should be enough to stop a lot of the backlash towards you."

"But your my age." Gokudera shouted indignantly.

"Actually, I'm a year older than you. My sisters would have adopted you, but I was hoping that by my being heir of the family's company, my name would hold more sway than that of my sisters. Besides, with me as your guardian, you don't have to move from Namimori any time soon." Quatre said with a grin.

"You're still in middle school." Gokudera insisted.

"Minor technicality." Quatre said a bit moodily at being reminded of going to school. "Don't worry the five of us don't really need this education, we already have a job waiting for us, and I'm already running part of the company."

"What's going on?" Gokudera was loosing his patience, he did not now anything about his mother's family and now some kid was going to be his guardian.

"I think we should take this conversation to a more private room. We'll come back later to do introductions. For now, we'll take our leave." With that, Quatre dragged Gokudera to a more private room. The taller teen was surprised by his uncle's strength that he could not get out of.

"We'll that was interesting." Duo and Mukuro said at the same time. Both glanced at each other and started to check each other out. "I like you." Both once again said.

All Preventer members groaned at the chaos that both of them would cause, even worse, they were going to be in the same classes.

While the introductions were going on between the groups, Gokudera was sitting down on one of the chairs that was in the library, Quatre was in another chair across from his. Quatre looked tired and sad as he saw the distrust in Gokudera's eyes. "Hayato," he started calmly, "When your mother left, she made sure that there was no trace of her found. She wanted to make her own path in life and make a career out of being a pianist. She changed her name and lost contact with us, the only thing I saw of her was her pictures and the memories that my other sisters had of her. The only appearance she had made after that was at my mother's funeral, but I was just born and too young to remember. She was already a pianist and doing, but that was all we knew. The last time we heard about her was when the police came to report her death to us. We didn't even know of her illness, if not we would have made sure she had the best medical equipment. I was surprised when I found out that I had a relative here in Namimori. I did not even know that she had a child. When I saw your file, I had to take you under my custody, I don't want you getting hurt."

Gokudera was confused, he could tell that there was a lot of sincerity in his new found uncle, and he did not want to get him involved in the mafia world. He would rather that his uncle forgot about him than to let his uncle get hurt because of him. "I don't see how you could do that. You would wind up getting hurt."

Quatre laughed at his statement. "You don't have to worry about that, don't underestimate me Hayato." He told his nephew. "Besides, you have already been adopted into this family and I'm afraid that we don't let family members run off so easily. So you better get used to us, cause you're going to get stuck with us." With that he pulled his nephew into a hug, glad to feel that he was getting used to the idea of not being so alone. "Why don't we see how everyone else is doing." Gokudera nodded his head, not entirely sure how his voice would be, he had kept his tears from falling.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 7

As the two came back to the main room, Gokudera had already got control of his emotions. He expected there to be destruction, what he did not expect was for everyone to be sitting down in the living room either reading something or watching television on the new big screen tv. They did a short reintroduction of everyone present, and no one was misbehaving, though Noin did have a smug smirk which showed she was the reason for the lack of destruction. After an hour, Noin decided that now would be the best time to show everyone to their rooms. The preventers rooms were right next to each other, while on the other side were the rooms for the new family members. There were plenty of extra rooms available for any guests they might have.

After Mukuro was done putting some of his things away he walked over to Gokudera's room and entered without knocking. He shut the door and made his way to Gokudera who was about ready to start yelling obscenities at him. "How are you coping?" Was his out of character question.

"What?" Gokudera stuttered the reply mostly out of confusion. He did not expect this behavior from Mukuro. He did not even trust the guy yet, he barely trusted Chrome and she was the more innocent of the Mist guardians.

"As a fellow guardian, which I loathe to admit, I do need to know the welfare of my fellow comrades. Especially with the random family attacks that are quickly escalating in violence."

"I'm fine." Gokudera replied through gritted teeth. Mukuro laughed in amusement and made himself comfortable in Gokudera's bed. "Hey get off my bed."

Mukuro still grinning, ignored the command. "You're not fine, I can tell. You're worried about your new uncle. I do have to admit that I feel the same about my new family."

Gokudera finally understood what Mukuro wanted to talk about. Mukuro was feeling the same conflicting feelings that he himself felt when he discovered who was also a part of his family. "So you didn't know about Chrome?"

"If I did, I would not have let her get involved with the mafia. Don't get me wrong, I would have still kept up her illusionary organs, but I would have made sure she would have gotten to Lucretia. As it is now, I at least get the chance to train her more in case she's gets confronted."

"She is already a mist guardian, don't forget that. She's already a target and the only thing we could do with her is train her until she becomes better and able to fulfill her duty as the tenth's guardian, not incase she gets attacked. After all, we're going to be the best, right?"

Mukuro chuckled and laid on the bed. "This bed is so comfy. I miss being able to sleep in something so soft. Why don't you join me?" He said with a smirk.

Gokudera turned red. "Get out of my bed!" He screamed.

"Bet you wouldn't say that to your boyfriend Tsuna." Mukuro said tauntingly.

"He's not my boyfriend! Get out of my room." Gokudera yelled as Mukuro walked towards the door.

"I'll take care of the new family members, since we are going to be in the same class." Mukuro said seriously.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa." With that the door was shut and Mukuro made his way to his own room to sleep in his own bed.

Everyone had a quite dinner, though after dinner it was quickly figured out that Duo and Mukuro should not be alone together or there would be a lot of pranks going on. Most of those pranks were concentrated on Zechs, but there were those that went to other members of the makeshift family. At night, after all the pranks were through, everyone prepared for school and what they would take. Most of the things they were packing were definitely illegal and dangerous, but they were going to be hidden so well that no one would notice anything amiss.

Morning came in the Hibari household, and after much discussion, it was decided that it would be best that Heero would come and stay with them. Mrs. Hibari thought it would be her responsibility to take the orphaned boy into the family, after all, he was Kyoya's half-brother. Kyoya felt it would be better if he could keep an eye on his slightly younger brother. Kyoya was already feeling the possessiveness that he felt over what he considered his, and he would rather that his little brother would avoid getting into anything dangerous. Kyoya did not care if his brother was a herbivore or if by a small chance he was a carnivore like himself, he would take care of his brother and make sure nothing happened to him. For that to happen, he needed him in the Hibari household. Kyoya went to school early, like he usually does to do patrolling, and made a note for Heero to come to the Disciplinary Committee office before class starts. He wanted to meet his little brother undisturbed if possible. If someone did disturb them, there will be consequences to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for the reviews, it was great to receive some feedback.

Chapter 8

The morning in the new family household was interesting to say the least. Both groups of teenagers, the mafia members and the Preventers, hid their own weapons from the other group as they dressed for school. Not a lot of people would be able to tell that they were armed at all, the only ones that could tell were the ones that knew the teenagers well. As they exited the house, there was a debate over what they should do. As well as a some misunderstandings, though they had decided to walk to school which was one less argument. Luckily, they got up really early in order to have enough time to go to school walking in a calm pace.

"I have to go see and walk the Tenth to school." Gokudera argued, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whose the Tenth?" Quatre asked, worried about his nephews obsession, it was not the first time that Gokudera had spoken about the Tenth, and it was always with zeal.

"Why don't you know?" Mukuro gasped in fake astonishment. "It's his boyfriend." Chrome started choking at the statement and Gokudera turned tomato red, though he did not take out his bombs and threaten Mukuro. He had enough sense to know that his uncle would not approve of him carrying bombs on his person, it was dangerous after all.

"What!" Quatre screamed. "He's too young to be dating!" Quatre stated, forgetting the fact that he was currently two year older than his nephew.

"Mukuro-s," Chrome started before she remembered that Mukuro had told her to drop the honorific because they were family. "Mukuro is joking, at least I'm ninety percent sure. Boss is really nice, you should get to know him." She said with a smile.

"That settles it then," Duo said with a smile, "We're going to meet your friends earlier than plan. I know Quatre won't leave Hayato alone."

"Hey, who said you could call me by my first name?" Gokudera voiced some of his annoyance.

"Cause we're now family and that's what we do." Duo cheekily replied.

Heero sighed. "I guess we could still have enough time to meet my brother, we do have him for class." Heero knew better than to try to get in between Quatre and his overprotectiveness, someone always ends up getting hurt.

They arrived at Tsuna's street to see Tsuna getting out of the house with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. He looked ready to sprint and Reborn sat smugly on his student's head. He started to run when he spotted the large group. "Guys!" He cried in both excitement and alarm. He didn't recognize five of the teenagers, but they were wearing the school uniform, so he figured they were going to be in his school. "We're going to be late!"

"Tenth!" Gokudera happily cried.

Yamamoto barely arrived at the scene, "Yo Tsuna, Gokudera." He greeted his friends. "Ah Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa are here too. Wow, I didn't think you guys were going to be here early. We still have some time to go before school starts."

Tsuna smacked his head with his hand. "Reborn, did you set all the clocks to read two hours earlier."

"Dame Tsuna, you should learn to rely on all of your senses. It's not my fault you don't know how to tell time by relying on the sun's position." Reborn said smugly while looking at the five unknown teens.

"Reborn!" The young future mafia boss yelled, though it was hard to properly show Reborn how annoyed he was because Reborn was still on top of his head. "Stop trying to pull stuff like that. I though Hibari-senpai would have been after us for being late again." Tsuna turned to look at the group. "Sorry for that, I though we were going to be late. Being late and breaking any of the school rules is something that one would want to avoid. My name's Tsuna, this is Reborn, and that's Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you." Tsuna finished his awkward introduction to the teens.

Quatre eyed the two teens and the baby carefully. He knew the other pilots were doing the same, but were waiting for him to see if he could pick up any negative emotions from them. He didn't get any bad vibes from the two teens, but the baby was not what he appeared. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Quatre, the one with the long braid is Duo, The one with black hair is Chang, the one with blue eyes is Heero and the one with green eyes is Trowa." He introduced the group while being careful to leave out last names. He smiled at Tsuna, "I think we should be going before we do arrive late for school. We still need to get our official schedule."

"So you guys are in our year?" Yamamoto asked with good intention not expecting the reaction he got.

Trowa had a small smirk while the other four had a small twitch and started mumbling something about shinigami, zero, death, torture, justice, and doctors. "They just haven't had their growth spurt yet." Trowa answered calmly. "It's a touchy subject. We're in the same class as Mukuro."

"Oh, sorry." Yamamoto apologized. "So how do you know each other?" He bluntly asked.

"We're newly found family members." Heero said, he glanced at his watch to see how much time he had to meet his brother. "Speaking of which, we need to hurry so I could see my newly discovered brother." The rest nodded and took off running. None of the teens going at a faster speed than what they thought was normal. When they arrived they still had time to register. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, and Gokudera accompanied the others to get their schedules and to show them around afterwards.

"Mr. Yuy," the secretary said after she handed them the schedules, "I'm afraid that the head of the disciplinary committee wanted to see you before class starts. It would be better if you go now than to make him wait more."

Reborn looked interested at this information while the others were confused and Tsuna was praying that Hibari didn't do anything to the new student. "I'll take you to the room and the others could show you the rest of the school after the meeting." Reborn volunteered.

Heero was annoyed that his meeting with his brother would be more delayed and he did not trust the baby Reborn. He thought it was weird for the baby to be in school and know where the classrooms were, nether the less he agreed to follow Reborn. "Thank you." He spoke in a monotone voice to hide his emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for the reviews, it was great to receive some feedback.

Chapter 9

Heero and Reborn arrived at the meeting room and entered. Hibari had been working on some paperwork in order to get rid of his impatience that he was feeling when the door was opened. Reborn quickly took a suit in one of the couches with a steaming cup instantly on his hands. He was eager to watch the show. "The secretary told me to come here." Heero stated. "Is there any reason for me to be here? I do have other things to take care of." As far as Heero knew, they hadn't done anything to get the disciplinary committee after them, though it wouldn't be long with Duo and now Mukuro in the group.

Hibari was assessing his slightly younger brother and was surprised by the height, he was short. "Sit." He commanded. "I'm sure that whatever else you needed to do is not important."

Heero glared at Hibari and Hibari glared back not liking the way the conversation was going. He did not like being dismissed by his sibling. "I want to meet my brother. So if you don't have anything important to say, I'll be going back to the classroom."

Hibari stopped his glaring and gave a knowing smile which served to get Heero more enraged. "Sit down." He commanded. "I promise you it'll be worth your while." The statement got both Heero's and Reborn's attention. Reborn was not sure what Hibari wanted with the new student, but he had a feeling that it was going to be interesting so he decided to keep quite and continue observing. Hibari watched as his brother walked forward to sit down. He observed that his brother was not a complete herbivore and was glad that Heero was eager to meet his brother.

"What's this about?" Heero asked, his patience thinning even worse. He was very close to use violent methods to get his way, Duo and Wufei would be so proud. Duo for creating havoc and Wufei for doing it for an honorable reason, family, or at least that would be the excuse.

"I thought we could use this time to get to know each other." Hibari said with a small smile which shocked his present company. Heero turned red ready to attack Hibari when Hibari spoke again. "After all, I am also eager to see my little brother. I was too eager to wait for class, besides I think this is better than going to class." Hibari clearly liked the control he had in the school that allowed him to do that.

Heero calmed down, but was unsure of how to react in this situation. He decided on a neutral tone, hoping that it wouldn't offend his Kyoya. "It's nice to finally meet you Kyoya."

Hibari smirked as he felt his brother's awkwardness. He mimicked his tone, "It is also nice to meet you Heero. Now let's use this time to get to know each other. I have many questions that I want to ask you, and I'm sure that you have questions to ask me." Hibari turned to address Reborn, "Baby, you could stay if you want, or you could go with the herbivores." Reborn however was feigning sleep and did not answer Hibari. Hibari just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Heero, "Let's begin, shall we?"

Back in the third year's classroom, the bell had rung and the gundam pilots were worried about Heero not showing up for class. Mukuro was worried as well, but for a different reason. The pilots were worried for the Head of the Disciplinary Committee's health and Mukuro was worried about how his sister would react to one of her friends being killed or seriously hurt. The teacher had yet to arrive, so it did allow them some room to talk, though Mukuro would not have imagined having to be in the same classroom as Ryohei. "Pineapple head, your sister is Extreme!" Ryohei's comment caused Mukuro to mildly twitch and Duo to snicker like crazy.

"She's more Extreme than you know. Just make sure to ignore some of her _eccentricities_, that she has." Wufei admitted, then shuddered as he thought about the obsession she has, 'at least it's a bit more hidden than our other two friends' the pilots thought at the same time. "We should make sure that she does not expose Chrome to her habits, we don't want another Relena and Dorothy incident." With a collective shudder that the pilots made, Mukuro and Ryohei were curious about what Noin's habits were bad that they would shudder.

The teacher finally came in and had them sit down. By lunchtime, both group members were ready to go the the Committee room to see if anything happened. Tsuna and the rest of the younger Vongola members met the others on the hallway as they planned on eating lunch together. The reached the room and opened the door. They were very surprised to see Hibari and Heero talking to each other calmly, no tonfas or guns were out in viewing range.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for the reviews, it was great to receive some feedback. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience. As a reminder, there are references to my one-shot incase any of you were wondering what the secret was.

Chapter 10

Hibari, seeing that his time with his brother was being interrupted, immediately pulled out his tonfas and aimed it at the intruders, not caring that some of them were supposed to be his comrades. "For disturbing my peace, I'll bite you to death."

Duo was not very impressed. "You're Heero's brother, aren't you?" He commented dryly. "Heero's catch phrase is more threatening than yours." Then Duo thought about what he said and immediately decided to correct it. "So long as certain people like Noin, Une, Relena and Dorothy do not hear, Heero's is more threatening. If those people do hear, then they are more threatening than both of you combined." At that Hibari was steaming and would have attacked Duo if it wasn't for his brother holding him back, which impressed Hibari.

Mukuro was curious. "Why my sister?" Quatre, taking pity on him whispered the answer in his ear. Mukuro did not know how to feel after his question was answered. "Is there any exceptions?" He asked.

"Only Treize and Zechs." Wufei answered, already knowing what he was referring to.

"Are we going to eat?" Trowa asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the original reason they were at the Disciplinary committee's office.

"I don't like crowding, so leave." Hibari told them. He was feeling generous because his brother was there and he didn't want to scare him off right away.

"That's fine." Wufei responded. "We just came to get Heero. It's been a tradition to eat together as a family while we are able to."

Reborn smirked and turned to Tsuna. "That's right Tsuna, they have a good tradition. After all, a Family that eats together, stays together. So that means that you should start eating together as a Family. As a boss, you should have thought of that earlier. Now it's your job to make sure that you guys make the same tradition and to keep them in line."

"You're more than welcome to join us." Quatre supplied, though he and the other gundam pilots were confused about the term boss."

Hibari was not eager to let his brother out of his sight. He walked over to his belongings and grabbed his lunch. "We're going to eat on the roof. There's less people there." At his words, Tsuna felt ready to faint.

Within a few minutes, and a little more commotion, the teens were on the school's roof enjoying the meal and the company. Both groups were using the time to gather information on the other group, all for their own reasons. The days that followed were spent in similar ways. Hibari actually attended class in order to look after his brother, which had the teacher terrified all the time. Hibari had tried, time and time again, to get his brother to move in with him. All discussions ended in refusals to leave his friends. Mukuro was forbidden to fight anyone without a good reason, and a grudge or testing once strength was apparently not a good reason, which resulted in him looking at other ways to annoy Hibari. Unfortunately for Heero, Mukuro found out that his brother was very overprotective. Mukuro decided to always be near Heero, at least when his sister was not in the room, just to annoy Hibari. This lead to the tactic proving to be very effective in causing chaos and fights between the two guardians, and Duo happened to like the chaos so he would provoke it more by also imitating Mukuro. Heero tried to ignore everything as best as he could.

During those days, Quatre got to know Bianchi a bit better and vice versa. They both cared for Hayato and Bianchi approved of Quatre. The sentiments were not shared by Mr. Gokudera, both of the siblings father. He believed that Quatre would only cause trouble and not be able to protect Hayato in the Mafia world. Bianchi found out her father's plans to get rid of Quatre and decided to warn both Quatre and her brother. Quatre replied to the warning with a knowing smile. "Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself. I won't die so easily."


End file.
